


Star Spattered Sky

by Charmingwolf



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Descriptions of Beauty, Final Death, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Morgan has lived such a long life. He should have died ages ago but instead has lived to meet so many amazing people and seen so many amazing things. Its fitting his life comes to an end on a beautiful night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Spattered Sky

Rain starts to fall. Slowly with a rumble behind it. 

This time it feels different. Henry lay on the ground not feeling panic or pain like all of his other deaths. He felt at peace like he had finished something. He was leaving the world with no regrets. 

And on such a beautiful night. His hand twitch as he felt drops hit his finger tips. He could taste a drop break through the blood that had collected in his mouth. Henry's breathing slowed as the sirens and yelling were replaced with the pitter patter of raindrops. He watch the rain fall onto his face from the spattered starry sky. He knew that meant some parts of New York weren't getting rain. He liked those nights when rain was off and on. When you could still see the stars in between the clouds. He could feel someone cradle his head. The world was turning slowly just so his last moments would mean something. 

Jo was holding him, trying to get him to hang on but Henry didn't want to. He was finally feeling a release. He kept his eyes on the sky. 

His vision started to blur making the stars brighter and the rain louder. 

Jo asked him something. Henry didn't hear her. 

He just said as quietly as possible because it was all he could muster "This is it.”

Warm tears fell on his face from above and the last star left his vision as he let out a soft breath.

 

-The Night Henry Morgan Died

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night to try and make my friends cry!  
> I already posted it to tumblr awhile ago but i want it here for records sake.
> 
> http://thecoyotetrickster.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading and please comment!


End file.
